Cette tristesse qui nous anime
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Ce sont les noms et les histoires dont peu de gens se souviennent que Molly pleure ces temps-ci. Post tome 7. TRADUCTION de la fic de lar laughs.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Personnages: **Molly, Arthur, Harry, Lily Luna.  
**Original:** _Driven by Sadness_, par lar_laughs, disponible à d'adresse suivante : http : / / community . livejournal . com / first_order / 914 . html

**Traduction** benebu, septembre 09.

* * *

**Cette tristesse qui nous anime.**

Accrochée dans l'entrée du Square Grimmaud, une plaque commandée par Harry commémore ceux que l'Ordre a perdus. Il y a toujours une grande tristesse pour les amis et la famille disparus, même si le temps continue à estomper la douleur du souvenir. Les noms des pertes les plus récentes brillent d'être constamment touchés lorsque amis et famille racontent leur histoire avec un infini respect.

Ce sont les noms et les histoires dont peu de gens se souviennent que Molly pleure ces temps-ci. Ils étaient ses amis, et les premiers morts qu'elle avait connus pendant la guerre.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de Benjy ? » demande-t-elle soudain à Arthur qui s'assied à la table de la cuisine pour nettoyer sa collection grandissante de serrures moldues. « Il adorait mon hachis parmentier. »

« Tout le monde adore ton hachis parmentier. » C'est un commentaire hâtif pour montrer qu'il est un mari attentionné et qu'il écoute même s'il ne désire rien d'autre que d'être laissé tranquille avec ses gadgets. Les petits-enfants seront bientôt là, dévorant sa quiétude avec l'incessant défilé de questions auxquelles il répond patiemment, et touchant à tout avec leurs mains collantes.

« J'en préparais toujours quand je savais qu'il devait venir. Et Caradoc… il savait toujours nous faire rire, même dans ces jours sombres du début. C'étaient de tels farceurs, lui et Fab… »

Mais elle ne peut pas continuer à se souvenir. Quand ses enfants étaient jeunes, elle parvenait à leur raconter des histoires sur leurs oncles. Maintenant que ces mêmes enfants ont survécu à la guerre, tous sauf celui qui lui avait toujours rappelé ce même Fabian auquel elle pense maintenant, et devrait comprendre combien elle souffre de l'immense perte d'un frère, elle réalise qu'elle est incapable de prononcer les noms vénérés.

Arthur pose son chiffon et approche pour lui offrir son épaule. Ils commencent tous à comprendre les signes de son combat intérieur. _Dépression_, se murmurent l'une à l'autre Ginny et Hermione. Ron se contente de serrer sa mère dans ses bras quand il voit qu'elle s'attriste. Hermione lui dit qu'il ne fait ça que parce qu'il ne peut pas supporter de voir la tristesse rampante sur son visage, mais il rejette l'idée bien qu'il sache au fond de son cœur qu'elle a raison. Il n'y a qu'Arthur qui comprenne. Il n'essaie pas de lui remonter le moral ou de la soigner. Ils partagent ce chagrin.

« Je l'ai tuée pour eux, » marmonne-t-elle dans la chemise d'Arthur, mouillée des larmes qu'elle verse sans s'en rendre compte. « Pour eux tous. Elle voulait Ginny, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser l'ajouter à la liste de ses victimes. Trop de morts n'ont pas été vengées. »

Il lui passe la main dans le dos, silencieux dans son propre chagrin. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux passer sous silence.

« Mamy ! Papy ! » Lily Luna se rue dans la pièce, ses cheveux volant derrière elle en dépit de la tresse dans laquelle sa mère les avait soigneusement emprisonnés le matin. « Tonton Viktor m'a envoyé un balai, exactement comme celui de maman ! »

Elle tourbillonne dans la pièce comme si elle était déjà dans les airs, volant suivant une manœuvre similaire à celle qui a rendue sa mère célèbre. Molly et Arthur affichent tous les deux à sa présence des sourires qui ne se reflètent pas tout à fait dans leurs yeux. Lily ne le remarque pas, ou peut-être qu'elle s'est habituée à la tristesse qu'elle voit sur les visages des membres de sa famille. Peu importe qu'elle grandisse en temps de paix, sa vie est toujours façonnée par la violence de la génération de ses parents.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? On ne court pas dans la maison. » Harry se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant la scène. Il attend que sa fille arrête tout mouvement et marche calmement vers la pièce de devant où sont rangés ses livres d'images pour entrer. Elle ressemble trop à sa mère pour rester tranquille bien longtemps.

« Harry, nous ne t'attendions pas avant cet après-midi. » Arthur relâche Molly, avançant pour serrer la main de Harry avant de suivre Lily Luna dans la pièce de devant. Elle est sa petite-fille préférée, parce qu'elle ressemble tellement à Ginny à son âge. Quand il discute avec elle, il n'a plus mal à la hanche, et il est à nouveau un jeune père, sa fille le regardant avec des yeux adorateurs qui lui rappellent qu'il peut faire tout et n'importe quoi simplement parce qu'elle croit en lui.

Harry et Molly s'entre-regardent, leur douleur partagée se traduisant par une communion silencieuse. Il n'approche pas d'elle, n'essaie pas d'écarter la tristesse de ses yeux. Au lieu de ça, ils s'asseyent à la table, en face l'un de l'autre, et se souviennent simplement de ceux qu'ils ont perdus. C'est la seule façon qu'elle connaisse pour exorciser les démons de sa douleur, et il n'y a que lui qui comprenne.


End file.
